This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aims The overall goal of this project remains the same and is to elucidate the regulatory mechanism(s) and functional consequences of cytochorme P450 (CYP) epoxygenase metabolites (EETs) in the development and progression of vascular and renal dysfunction related to diabetic metabolic syndrome. Experiments performed over the project period have resulted in significant progress on the three Specific Aims. In addition, we have expanded our recent studies to determine glomerular epithelial injury in progressive diabetic nephropathy.